Time Immemorial
by Extrinsical
Summary: Part IV of the Dēcadent Series. Prequel to Resplendence of Ebony. Scenes and snippets of a distant past, carved by the future. This is how it started. N/F.


A/N: It's been a very, very long time. A very long time, people. But, well. If you don't know yet, this is formerly Eagle8819, who is now posting a prequel of sorts to _Resplendence of Ebony. _I have mentioned this a long time ago, but I did say I may put up a collection of snippets/scenes of sort that would eventually lead up to the happenings of RoE.

NOTE: If you haven't read that, you **will** be terribly confused by this scene here. And if you, my old readers, actually remembered what RoE fic was all about, I would be most impressed and flattered.

I cannot say that I'm returning to the fandom, if even. This scene was actually a really, really random thought that came to mind, and it's...well, it's really short. Maybe I'll write some other scenes if any thoughts come to mind, but who knows.

Short as it is though, I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Time Immemorial**  
_this is how it starts._

_i walk in the path of misfits blood  
no compass can stare my way_

Lindy Harlaown is not a conventional woman. She has done many things, and have seen many things.

" - by the orders of the council, General - you are under arrest."

Still, of all the things -

"Please do not resist. We've been given orders to shoot if you disobey." He - the boy who was once her student - gives her a desperate look that belies the stiff, cold tone.

- she wonders if she's supposed to be surprised. But...then again, perhaps she shouldn't be.

TSAB is no longer what she knew it to be.

The boy's lips are turned downwards, and his eyebrows are furrowed, his gaze is pleading and sad - she knows that the only reason he allows emotions to show is because the soldiers behind him cannot see it.

"General - "

The door cracks - cracks loudly - and she hears a faint command from behind the door and - it _explodes_ inward; metallic shards are sent flying, stabbing into a few soldiers, she catches a streak of blue and red -

More soldiers fall.

And it's Chrono, her dear, sweet son - her _son_ - who's suddenly standing protectively in front of her, his weapon raised at her former student, his clothes dirty and ripped; blood drips from the edge of his left elbow - and she has never sensed so much _anger_ and _grief in that voice_ -

"_You son of a bitch."_

"Chrono!" Lindy has found her voice, and she thinks her astonishment at his curse is showing.

"Amy is dead."

She feels her heart sink.

Amy, _Amy_, her daughter in law - who's on maternity leave -

"And _you_ ordered it."

She feels herself freeze.

Her student doesn't bat an eye at the accusation.

"It was an order I cannot disobey," he's saying this as he looks straight at her, before he turns his gaze to Chrono. "And you should be dead."

"You _would_ want that, won't you?" A growl - a growl that isn't Chrono's voice, but still all that familiar to her -

Her eyes moves to the direction of the voice, and she sees Arf - Arf who slams the last soldier who's still awake (alive?) into oblivion near the edge of the room.

Her student turns slowly to face Arf. "You are not with your master."

It's more statement than a question.

Arf snarls, snarls like she's facing an enemy whose head she wants to _rip off immediately_, and slinks like she's ready to pounce on him -

Her student closes his eyes momentarily, and sighs.

He doesn't even look like he's afraid of being cornered, or beaten to death by Chrono or Arf. He looks like he's _expecting_ it.

It alarms her.

"Lindy-san," he murmurs quietly, but loud enough to carry to her. His grey eyes look apologetic, and there's a sad smile curling on his lips.

She feels a chill.

He lifts a hand to his chest, fisting in clothes.

"They took my family," he says. "So I'm sorry." His grip tightens.

_Her feeling of dread rises._

"I'm _sorry_."

_Click_.

And she _understands._

"No - !"

The room explodes in fire.

一

Her vision blurs.

"_ - ther!_"

There's someone hovering over her, but all she sees is white and black shadows.

"Mother!"

Chrono.

She thinks he's shaking her a little, but she can't really feel it.

She sees a blur of red and orange next to the black shadow.

Oh...good. Good.

They are both safe.

They are safe.. she was in time.

She can't help but close her eyes. It's an involuntary action, but she hears her son choking back a breath and something - a fist, maybe - slamming into the ground and _so many sudden footsteps_ -

Chrono lets out a strangled growl.

"_You_."

"So theatric, Harlaown."

"_Takeru._"

And she knows no more.

一一一


End file.
